gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell, en español Que dé el Infierno, es una canción presentada en el episodio Hell-O. Es cantada por Rachel Berry con un apoyo de la mayoría de los chicos del Club. Rachel se la dedica a Finn, justo después de que él rompiera con ella. La versión original le pertenece a All-American Rejects, de su tercer álbum de estudio When The World Comes Down. Contexto de la canción Luego de que Finn termina su relación con Rachel, ella ingresa a la sala de música y canta esta canción, para expresar lo que sentía en el momento con respecto a Finn. The Glee Project Esta es la canción que se le asigna al participante Matheus Fernandes, en el episodio Theatricality, luego de quedar entre los tres peores de la semana. Finalmente, recibe una segunda oportunidad ya que, a pesar de olvidarse de varias partes de la letra, puso la actitud que necesitaba. 300px Letra Rachel: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? Rachel (New Directions): And truth be told I miss you (Be told I miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel con New Directions (Chicas de New directions): (Chicos de New Directions: Ooohh..) When you see my face (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man That's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel (New Directions Armonizando): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on Rachel (con New directions): (New Directions:'And the Truth) And truth be told I miss you ('New Directions:'Be told I miss you) ('Chicos de New Directions: Oohhh) And truth be told (I'm lying) Rachel con New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): When you see my face (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man That's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Rachel (New Directions Armonizando): Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (Chicas de New directions): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man That's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Rachel con New Directions (New Directions): When you see my face (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way (Chicos de New Directions: Hell..) Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell) Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...Well Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hell-O Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Matheus Fernandes Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Solos de Rachel